


Is this end End of jekyll and Hyde?

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Other, Time Travel, split personality, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Jekyll woke up in the Future right before he kills himself. I wore this for a class. I thought I would share it with you.





	Is this end End of jekyll and Hyde?

Years ago, Dr. Henry Jekyll had another half no one else knew about.  His monster’s name was Edward Hyde and he was heartless with no soul or care for the world. The good Doctor struggled to take control, but Hyde was too strong. So, Henry did the unthinkable. He was going to end his life as well as Hyde’s, and this is where the story starts. Jekyll opened his eyes and quickly closed them again because it was so bright. _Is this the end? Am I dead? Take that Hyde you monster,_ thought Henry.

 Henry kept his eyes closed for a long time. Then he let out a groan and opened his eyes. Henry looked around. _Where am I?_  the good doctor thought while looking up at the sky dark night sky. Everything was so strange to him when he looked at the giant wheel that towers over the river. _The river. I’m in London. If I’m here then so is Hyde,_ thought Henry with fear and panic that bubbled inside him. Then he felt the monster crawling to get free.

 

_You can’t fight this old friend, I'm still here._  Hyde laughed inside his head.

_No! No, you can’t be alive, you died with me!_   Henry screamed in his mind. The good news for Henry was it was night and there was no one around, but still, if he is not dead then everyone is in danger and he needs to find somewhere safe. Henry panicked. _You are not dead but you can't come out and be free,_ Hyde said before he took complete control. He buried Henry deep down where he can't break free from Hyde anytime soon.

 Hyde let out a dark laugh that was too haunting for human ears. _Now, what should I do?_ Hyde asked himself as he started to run throughout the city, pushing things over as he went laughing while he was doing it. _You see old friend, I’m your true self._ He ran around like a madman. His fun was interrupted when someone found him. “Halt,” the man called right in front of him. Then Hyde pushed the man to the ground in anger. However, his fun did not last long because the man punched him so hard that it knocked the madman out.

He woke with a start. _Where am I?_  He thought looking around. The room was more like a cell. It had a dark atmosphere with one window. He stood up. He had a feeling of well-being, like his problems were over. Then he put his hand to his head, experiencing the headache common to when he has been Hyde. Henry walked over to the door. It was locked on the inside. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down. Then the whole darkroom went white. _What's bloody going on?_  Jekyll thought standing up again as the room turned back into his old dusty, chemical-infested lab.  _It was all but a dream,_ the mad doctor thought looking down to his hand which he had a bottle in it. _Or was it?_ he thought shaking his head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. it's not my best and tell me if this story should have more parts


End file.
